


Too Early

by Skullie4Life



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Early Period, F/M, Menstruation, Period Cramps, Trigger warnings if your uncomfortable with those, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullie4Life/pseuds/Skullie4Life
Summary: Of course it had to be early.|Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr|





	Too Early

Of course it had to be early.

It could have been from being out to train your pokemon so much. Or the stress from taking care of a bunch of numskulls.

But you didn’t expect to be waking up in a puddle of sweat and intense cramping. What a way to start the day…

You groaned, running a hand through your messy hair and trying to get up. Unfortunately, you seemed to be trapped here by none other than your boyfriend’s arms. You rolled over to see a sleeping Guzma, soundly snoring away.

Gently at first, you poked him on the cheek. “Guz… hey, Guzma, wake up…” You whispered. Your only response was a dismissive grunt. “Babe, c’mon, I gotta get up, it’s important.”

“Can’t it wait...?” He mumbled, voice slurred from being so tired. “Yer warm ‘n I‘m sleepy…”

You huffed. “Unless you  _ want _ to be sleeping in a puddle of vagina blood, I have to get up.”

Well, that certainly got his attention. “O-Oh, shit… uh, okay.” He pulled away from you, rolling out of bed and helping you up as well.

Quickly, you nabbed some of Guzma’s clothes (“Hey, those’re mine-” “I know,”), stumbling to the bathroom with a hand on your stomach. In the meantime, Guzma took a seat on the edge of the bed, resting his head in his hands.

He’d never had to deal with a girl on her period before. Of course, he also hasn’t had a girlfriend in Arceus knows long… but that’s besides the point. This was also the first time you started your cycle since the two of you were together...

What was he supposed to do?

He didn’t get much time to think until you barged back into the room, tired and grumpy. You could already feel the moodswings coming…

A little too aggressively, you flopped back onto the bed, groaning at another wave of pain hitting your lower abdomen. Guzma watched you, sheepily scratching at his undercut.

“Y-You, uh…” He stuttered out. “You need anythin’?”

“Crush me with the weight of a thousand suns.”

“Other than that, doll.”

You sighed. “Cuddles would be nice right about now…”

“Now  _ that, _ I can do.” The gang boss scooped you up in his arms, setting you in his lap and holding you close. You let out a hum, content.

“Thanks, Guz…” Was your mumbled response. You shut your eyes, ready to go back to sleep. It was too early to deal with this shit.

“Anytime, cutiefly.” You heard him say before drifting off into your dreams.

Guzma followed you shortly after. He’d ask Plumes how to deal with this later...

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, where I also post my fics: skullie-4-life.tumblr.com  
> I take requests! Feel free to drop some in the comments.


End file.
